Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 June 2015
07:13 I am trying to evade playing King games 07:13 Oops I thought Wildonesbot is on chat 07:13 It seems that playing them causes blue screens 07:14 what? every King.com games? 07:14 Yeah 07:14 I played Soda saga and I got blue screen 07:15 My little chat bot is currently doing a test whether the chat logs could be successfully delivered or not. Sorry if my bot intruded your privacy. (sorry) 07:15 Oh 07:15 So, you do not control Wildonesbot? It controls by itself? 07:15 I control Wildonesbot 07:17 Okay. Sorry, all about bots in this wiki sounds new to me. 07:17 Brb, continuing notes. 07:19 Btw, does Wildonesbot talk on chat? 07:20 No 07:21 He is a passive chap 07:22 :o 07:22 Don't worry, he won't cuss. 07:23 Because he's a good bot. :D 07:24 He's still checking whether we may typos or punctuation mistakes here... 07:28 Oh well, 08:03 Back 08:03 hi lefty 08:04 Wildonesbot O_O 08:05 !seen Lefty7788 08:05 !chatlog 08:05 hmm 08:05 How do you work this thing 08:39 Good morning bot. 08:39 Lel 08:40 What exactly os this bot supposed to do? 08:40 is* 08:40 Eavesdropping 08:40 Lol just joking 08:40 He will record our chat conversation 08:40 Ah. 08:43 Richard, meet mad bot :P 08:44 He's not mad bro... 08:44 He's just passive :P 08:44 ...Hello? 08:44 Yup? 08:44 Question: What's all the hubub about the bot? 08:45 The bot is a good chap 08:45 Alrighty then. 08:45 And it has been scanning the whole CCS wiki for hours... 08:46 *he 08:46 Guess this chap must be tired by now 08:48 And then dead. 08:53 Or maybe I'm lagging. 08:54 Nope, definitely dead. 08:54 Everyone. please know me. :( Because you don't mind me. 08:54 For a week. 08:55 ? 08:55 Because you thought I'm in a vacation. 08:56 :( 09:05 Oh hell-o Carlsaga... 09:06 Hi Leo. 09:13 ... 09:14 Hell-o Michael. 09:15 why do are you using hell-o? 09:15 HELL-O? 09:15 Take out the "O" 09:15 hell 09:15 What I say to people who aren't exactly on good terms with me... 09:15 :( dont ban or kick me 09:16 I'm not THAT cruel. 09:16 o..k 09:16 Hello Michael. 09:16 by the way lets talk happy :) 09:16 Somebody Play the Happy Song! 09:16 Goodbye. 09:16 [ 09:19 carl? 09:20 Carl! 09:20 CARL 09:29 I Gotta go. o/ Sorry. :( 09:51 hi 10:00 ded 01:48 that bitch porkery is not here XD 01:49 Yahoo xD 01:49 No, she just won't stop insulting Emily Corkery -_- 01:53 Porkery eats too much XD 01:53 LOL 01:55 Hey Leo. 01:55 Soooooo, do we have a problem here? 01:55 * Courtemanche437 glares at Terca 01:55 Porkery is not here 01:55 -_____________________- x 245 01:56 XD XD XD XD XD XD XD 01:56 LOL 01:57 It's not funny, but does that really deserve a kick? 01:57 what is not funny 01:58 I wasn't asking you... 01:58 Hi Enderman 01:58 Hey Leo 01:58 then who were you asking? 01:58 Hi Chaney 01:58 Hey Ryan. 01:58 Chaney, silly. 01:58 @Terca 01:59 Hmm... 01:59 * EndermanR169 is playing Papa's Cheeseria 01:59 ooooohhhhh 01:59 Hey Brian. 02:00 Hi everyone. 02:00 Oi XD 02:00 * ChaneyTheSamurott sighs 02:00 Terca? 02:00 Hi Storm2 02:00 yeeeeeeeees 02:00 Wanna know my reaction on "Porkery"? -_- 02:01 yeah 02:01 i do :D 02:01 Hang on then. I'll find it. 02:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjF_BUR4AfI here it is, Terca. 02:02 ._. 02:03 what 02:03 Check the video. 02:04 I somehow saw that coming :D 02:04 i see it 02:04 Hi. 02:04 Hi Bp. 02:04 that video lies 02:05 Hi Bp 02:05 cause what i say is very funny (rofl) 02:07 If you are very funny, then I am chatting by using our washing machine. -_- 02:07 It's funny for you, not necessarily for the rest of us. 02:08 chaney that wasnt as funny as me 02:08 Oh, hi Bp 02:08 Hi Leo. 02:08 As for you Terca, -_- 02:08 what 02:09 "chaney that wasnt as funny as me" 02:09 That was rude. 02:09 Terca, if you are funny, I beat 311 on my 1st try. -_- 02:09 And I didn't. -_- 02:10 311 is easy peasy =p 02:10 311 Reality? (oppose) 02:10 * ChaneyTheSamurott sighs 02:10 (fp) 02:10 both 311s are easy peasy 02:10 In your dreams. 02:11 I wouldn't say 311 isn't the hardest level, but it's definitely not easy... 02:11 311 R = (hard) 02:11 311 DW = (medium) 02:11 * Storm2 drinks tea 02:11 In my opinion. 02:11 Yes, Chaney, and I respect your opinion. 02:11 If it had 55 moves and still 5 colors, it would be (easy) . 02:11 (very easy) is better 02:12 I don't know. I would have to play it. :/ 02:12 105 CCSS is a pain. 02:12 Level 361 If this were five colors and 35 moves? 02:12 o.o 02:12 (very hard) at least! 02:13 Hi Flockky 02:13 Hi Flockky. 02:13 Hi Flockky 02:13 Hi Flockky. 02:13 savoury shores are easy 02:13 Hi Flockky. 2015 06 13